Glamour Lust
by Dimitri A
Summary: There is something about boys in nail polish that catches Ron’s attention and boys in makeup that turns him on. When Draco shows up in the common room he gets plenty of both. (Slash. Obviously)
1. We tasted, Of a World I Know

Glamour Lust

Author: Dimitri Aidan

Rating: Pg-13, eventual R ish.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: It's going to be Draco/Ron and Harry/Blaise, Snape/Remus, and Dean/Seamus. Ginny/Neville, Hermione/Percy, and probably some other stuff when the mood strikes.

Warnings: Language, boys in makeup, boys with boys, sex type implications, homophobic attitudes/actions, and…I have no clue where this is going, so just keep an open mind. I make it up as I go along, you know?

Notes: Just indulging my mild glam boi fetish. I swear I write 50 to indulge myself, 25 to indulge you guys, and 25 because I can.

See, when I said I wasn't updating for the rest of the week I didn't mean that as 'I'm not writing for a week', so I'm totally allowed to go writing other stuff. (Isn't it pathetic I need to find loopholes in my own statements?)

Summery: There is something about boys in nail polish that catches Ron's attention and boys in makeup that turns him on. When Draco shows up in the common room he gets plenty of both.

00000000000000000000000000  
Chapter One  
We tasted, of a world I know  
00000000000000000000000000

There is something about pretty boys that made Ron look twice. It's not that Ron's queer or anything like that, because he was not thank you very much. It's just…something he can't particularly help so much these days. He blamed post-Voldemort trauma and even had a really long and deep explanation to explain his fascination.

Everything had been so completely…ugly at the height of things that he couldn't help but appreciate beauty and…pretty things when he sees them. That's right, appreciation of beauty. That's a good thing, cultured or something. That's what Ron was, cultured.

Not queer. Not that he had any problem with people who were as it was common knowledge (among seventh year Gryffindor boys anyway) that Seamus and Dean had come back from summer break as more than just best friends and in all honesty Ron thought that was great.

Well, except that Dean was bigger than he was and could kick his ass and maybe would kick his ass if he ever looked at Seamus funny. He was scary protective that way. Ron didn't really get it, as he'd never seen anyone messing with Seamus before now but he supposed it was one of those things you had to be in the relationship to understand.

And he wasn't. And didn't want to be. Because he didn't like guys.

At least that's what he was telling himself when he walked into the Gryffindor Commons after Quidditch practice.

Winter had come early this year, completely bypassing autumn, and Harry had turned into goddamn Oliver Wood all of a sudden and was intent on making them practice until they drop. Ron kind of thought that his friend doesn't know what to do with himself now that Voldemort was gone and had decided to pour all of his energy into being the best Quidditch captain that he could be.

And by best he meant: The most harsh and anal-retentive captain ever in the history of the game. Ron had always known Harry was dangerously close to the edge but now he was beginning to think he'd actually taken a header over the edge.

This was insane.

Those thoughts were suddenly banished when he saw Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Seamus Finnigan sitting on the floor in front of the fire with bottles of emerald green and dark purple lacquer between them. Seamus was stretched out on his stomach, shiny lips pursed in as he blew over his nails. Blaise was leaning against one of the overstuffed chairs, flipping through a book, nails glinting black in the firelight. Draco was cross-legged and carefully drawing the brush from the green bottle over his nails.

Everyone else had, apparently, already gone up to their rooms, for lack of anything to do on what seemed like a pretty boring Saturday evening.

Unless you were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but Ron was about done thinking about what a total slave driver Harry is. Instead he found himself looking back and forth between Seamus and Draco, not sure what exactly was bothering him the most: That Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini was in his common room, that they was apparently playing nicely with Seamus, or the nail polish.

The light, but still noxious, smell of the polish was floating through the air and it reminded Ron faintly of when Ginny did her nails only…different. He sincerely doubted he'd ever been motivated to stare at Ginny, period, let alone like he was staring at these two right now.

He knew why he was staring though. Seamus, Blaise, and Draco were all very pretty, in vaguely different ways.

Seamus was a touch of the shorter side, but not nearly as short as Harry, and skinny. His skin was lightly tanned and Ron knew that the hair on his arms and legs was still bleached white from the summer. His hair, normally a sandy blond, also had patches of white threaded throughout and was longer than Ron remembered from the year before, constantly falling into sea-colored eyes. Very nice in a 'forbidden, even if he was gay he couldn't touch him because Dean would crush him', kind of way.

Blaise was the shortest of the three, maybe even shorter than Harry, with curly dark brown hair and skin so pale it was borderline translucent. It had always seemed like a stark contrast to Ron, who only knew about contrast because his sister had started taking art courses over the summer. His eyes were wide and a strange blue-violet color, framed by thick lashes. He actually almost looked like a girl sometimes, but not all of the time.

Draco was taller and lean, muscular in a way that reminded Ron faintly of his brother Bill. His features were still sharp, but Ron found he didn't really look ferrety anymore. He was pale, as if he never actually saw sunlight which Ron knew for a fact wasn't true, and his white blond hair was, at the moment, pulled back by scrap of fabric that, knowing what a pompous git Malfoy was, had probably cost more than Ron's robe had.

None the less, both were pretty and Ron often found himself, unconsciously, looking at the two of them for no definable reason other than…just because. He knew that they were friends, after a fashion, and hung out from time to time. Seamus still spent most of his time with Dean of course while Zabini and Malfoy kept to themselves mostly.

Malfoy wasn't exactly welcome among the Slytherins after his mother had defected to the side of light and stood openly opposed to the Dark Lord and his ideals, and from what Ron understood Blaise was Malfoy's cousin and thus subject to the same treatment.

But sometimes Ron caught glimpses of them together, heads bowed as they talked and laughed over something. He'd never actually seen either in the Gryffindor tower before though.

The sound of the portrait slamming made Malfoy jump, smearing polish over his finger with a curse, before turning and glaring. Stormy gray-blue eyes locked onto Ron for a moment and confusion seeped in, before they flashed to a point over his shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you Granger?"

Ron turned slightly and knew immediately that his brother had fucked something up. Again. Hermione looked furious, to say the very least of the matter, and Ron was willing to bet he was going to get the brunt of that anger any minute now.

Curse those damn good Weasley looks he and Percy shared. Tall, lanky, freckles, red hair… Sometimes it was painful to be that sexy.

"Ronald Weasley, I swear your brother is the most…infuriatingly frustrating…idiotic man I have ever had the displeasure of encountering!" She stamped her foot as if adding emphasis and Ron blinked, trying to maintain a straight face. Something about Percy could make Hermione very childish. The reverse was also true. "Sometimes I want so badly to strangle the life out of him! Why is he just so…so…god! He doesn't make any sense at all."

Ron wondered why this was his fault, or at least why he had to hear about it. He'd told her not to date him, he'd told him not to date her, he'd told them they'd drive each other stark raving mad but did they listen? Nope. Just got all starry eyed and happy and mushy and he'd pretty much given up on them after that.

But he'd tried. He was only one man and they were both very stubborn people, Percy by nature of being a Weasley and Hermione…just because.

"Granger I doubt Weasley wants to hear all the details of what you do with his brother." Malfoy said. Ron glanced back towards the fire to see Draco had cleaned off his hand and was now once again carefully painting his nails. "It's probably a little uncomfortable on his end; his best friend and his brother buggering and all."

Hermione looked startled for a moment, then thoughtful, and then went bright red. "I am not buggering anyone!" She looked like she might hex Malfoy for a moment then sighed. "Sorry Ron. Malfoy's right…not about the…well. Goodnight. I should write Percy back I guess."

"Uh. Night." He waved as she turned and headed up to the girl's dorms, apparently forgetting all about why she was so upset to begin with. Or at least deciding to work it out instead of taking it out on him for a change.

Wait. Had he just been 'rescued' by Malfoy? A moment's thought determined that he had indeed been rescued by his least favorite Slytherin git.

"Thanks Malfoy."

The blond started then looked up, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Not a problem. Don't let it go to your head Weasel, I just didn't want Granger disturbing me."

Ron decided that he really didn't believe what Malfoy was saying in the least. Not with him blushing like that anyway. Still, he nodded then walked over and flopped onto the sofa seated in front of the fire. Malfoy watched him for a moment longer then returned his attention to his nails once again. Seamus' lips quirked into a slight smirk.

"So, where're Ginny, Dean, and Harry?"

"Harry's making them run extra drills." Ron's lips curved at the thought of the poor Gryffindor beaters out in the wet freezing snow while he was in here next to the fire.

"It's freezing; has Potter lost his mind?" This came from Blaise, an unusual outburst. He didn't speak much, at least not when Ron was around.

"Completely." Ron and Seamus both said without so much as a hesitation. Seamus smirked at him again then leaned over and put is hands on Ron's knees then arching an eyebrow as if asking a silent question. Ron blinked then looked down, taking in the purple polish. Now he noted that it had small silvery flecks in it, and was really a bit more on the red-purple side of things. Like a plum or something.

He decided, after a few more moments, that he liked it. He said as much, drawing a grin from Seamus. Once again he noted that the other teen's lips were really…shiny. And kind of slick looking. As if he could read Ron's thoughts the other Gryffindor smiled again.

"Lipgloss." Ron supposed that was supposed to explain something but Seamus' tongue darted out and went over his lips and he couldn't even remember what he'd been doing a second ago. "Cherry flavored, a personal favorite of mine."

"Uh hu." Ron's brain was on temporary hiatus and he could only pray Seamus wasn't looking for intelligent response. Apparently he wasn't because he moved away from Ron and headed back to his original spot. Only now did Ron notice the wooden chest that was off to Seamus' side.

The blond flipped it open and put the bottle of polish in before rummaging through the surprisingly neatly ordered contents. Of course Ron didn't know what most of the stuff in there was and he wasn't about to ask or anything like that.

He liked to look, but he wasn't interested in any of the stuff really. Just the way it looked on some people.

He was distracted from Seamus by Blaise who had crawled over and held out his hands, apparently looking for Ron's opinion as well. Since Ron was the obliging sort he took the other teen's hands in his own, more or less confident Blaise wasn't dating the only seventh year bigger than him and thus he wouldn't be thrashed for touching him. (And if Blaise was dating the aforementioned seventh year Dean had a lot of explaining to do.)

Again he saw he'd been off before. It wasn't black exactly, so much as a dark metallic gray with some kind of really glossy finish, which was probably why it had seemed to glint when he'd first noticed it. It was very different from the paleness of Blaise in general but seemed to fit with all of the black the other teen wore.

"I think," He said finally. "That it suits you."

Blaise's lips quirked. "Thanks Weasley. Draco seems to think it's too much dark."

Draco snorted as he tossed his bottle to Seamus. "Mum thinks you think you're some kind punk. You know how much she hates that stuff.'

"Only because Billy Idol broke her heart." Blaise argued, standing up and stretching some. Draco paused for a moment then nodded, apparently agreeing. He too stood up then looked down at Ron.

"What about it Weasel, do I get to hear your opinion as well."

"Only if you stop calling me Weasel."

Draco's smiled faintly then shrugged and crouched in front of him, offering his hands. Ron took them, hesitating a moment to make sure Draco wasn't going to fall over or something, then looked. It was green, a dark glittering green. Ron's first thought was of Harry's eyes but he quickly dismissed that. This wasn't Potter green, this was…Slytherin green. Deep, royal, cold, and never seen in nature because it simply couldn't exist in real life. Very Slytherin.

He looked back up, prepared to tell Malfoy just that when he noticed something new. Blue-gray eyes were rimmed in black and silver and staring up him with unguarded interest. The black went around the eye, giving them an almost…exotic look, while silver dusted over the lid, catching the dancing light of the fire and glinting.

Malfoy's eyes reflected surprise, as if he hadn't expected Ron to look up just yet, and something…else. Color was rising to pale cheeks and Malfoy's tongue peeked out to run over his lips. Ron's eyes flickered down under no command of his own, and watched.

He was suddenly stricken by the very powerful urge to find out if Malfoy used the same cherry flavored stuff as Seamus. Ron kind of liked cherries. It took a second for that to process as the urge to kiss the blond and by the time he was fully aware of that he was already doing it.

Malfoy's lips were slick against his own, but firm and nice and very much kissing back. Draco's hands slipped from his own and came to rest on his knees while Ron's somehow ended on Draco's shoulders.

Something slammed behind him and Malfoy jumped back almost as fast as he did. Seamus and Blaise were standing nearby, both wearing expressions of mixed amusement and annoyance. A second later Dean, Harry, and Ginny trooped in, all looking tired and damp.

Seamus sighed then walked over to Dean and tugged him towards the fireplace. Ginny grunted what sounded faintly like goodnight and trooped up the stairs without even really acknowledging anyone. Harry just walked over to the steps and sat down.

Dean rubbed his eyes, visibly fighting back a yawn, then smiled faintly. "Right. You two ready to head back to the dungeons?"

Blaise nodded and Draco just blinked from where he was sitting on the floor, cheeks flushed and eyes a little unfocused. A little voice in Ron's head persisted in screaming, over and over, that he'd just kissed Draco Malfoy. It was annoying and Ron really wanted it to shut up.

That and he wanted to know why Dean cared if they were ready to go back to the dungeons, but he was willing to let that slide in favor of the annoying little voice no longer screeching at him. It sounded like that howler his mother had sent his second year only…worse.

Draco eventually found his way to his feet and, studiously not looking at Ron, trailed Blaise and Seamus out of the common room. Dean lingered a moment, staring at him very intently. Then, finally:

"I didn't know you wore lipgloss."

Ron was pretty sure he must have been as red as his hair as he reached up to wipe at his lips and explain…something at the same time. Dean chuckled before jogging after his boyfriend and his friends. Ron sighed, temporarily ignoring Harry, and closed his eyes.

That…had been strange. A very strange fluke that would never ever happen again because…well, it wouldn't and that was that. He wasn't gay and even if he was he certainly wouldn't have any interest in Draco Malfoy, world-class prat and all around miserable asshole.

So…yes.

He pushed himself up, ready to collect Harry and drag him up to the dorm room since it didn't look like Harry would be moving of his own will anytime soon, and licked his lips.

Then paused. Apples. As much as he liked cherries he liked apples that much more.

0000000000000000000


	2. Frightened to Believe

Glamour Lust

Forgot to mention last time: I don't own spit.

Author: Dimitri Aidan

Rating: Pg-13, eventual R ish.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: It's going to be Draco/Ron and Harry/Blaise, Snape/Remus, and Dean/Seamus. Ginny/Neville, Hermione/Percy, and probably some other stuff when the mood strikes.

Warnings: Language, boys in makeup, boys with boys, sex type implications, homophobic attitudes/actions, and…I have no clue where this is going, so just keep an open mind. I make it up as I go along, you know?

Notes: By the by, yes winter can crop up in October. At least…it always seems to be snowing on my birthday, which is a few days before Halloween, so I assume winter can hit in October if you're far enough North…

Summery: There is something about boys in nail polish that catches Ron's attention and boys in makeup that turns him on. When Draco shows up in the common room he gets plenty of both.

0000000000000000000

Chapter Two

Frightened to Believe

0000000000000000000

Monday rolled around and Ron found he couldn't hide out in his bed anymore in order to avoid everyone else and was thus forced to deal with the strange looks Seamus and Dean kept gracing him with. Ron could only assume that Seamus had informed his boyfriend of the…incident with Malfoy and now they were both trying to figure out what was up with him.

The answer of course was nothing. There was absolutely nothing up with him, going on with him, happening, or any of those other stupid sayings. Anyone who said otherwise was wrong…and stupid. But mostly wrong. In Ron's opinion anyway.

It had just been a fluke, a momentary lapse in the way the universe normally worked, a meaningless completely random thing that had happened because Malfoy looked strangely attractive and the fire had been going and Ron had been tired and not in full command of his facilities. Otherwise it never would have happened. He wasn't interested in Malfoy and surely the blond was interested in him. They'd done nothing but try and tear the other down since the moment they met. Malfoys and Weasleys just couldn't get along; it was one of those cosmic rules of the universe.

As such they most certainly did not date. It was just…completely unheard of. Planets would stop turning, moutons would crumble, and lakes would dry up before Malfoys and Weasleys could date. It couldn't possibly be possible.

Because if it was possible Ron might have to admit that maybe it was more than a fluke and he really didn't think he wanted to be admitting to that just yet.

Still, it wasn't like Ron ever really got a choice in these matters. He had a theory on his life just being a big cosmic joke but he didn't like to share it because it made people look at him funny. Apparently it was a little or the morbid side of things.

He walked into Potions, totally prepared to take up his usual seat next to Harry only to find his friend was already sitting with Hermione, who usually partnered with Neville. Blaise, who usually partnered with Draco, was with Neville and Seamus was with Draco. Which left Dean the only person left to partner with.

Dean, who kind frightened of frightened Ron and looked very serious at the moment. That was more than a little worrisome to him. Still, not wanting to incur Snape's wrath, he sat down next to the taller boy and smiled hesitantly. Dean didn't return it.

Ron briefly considered writing up his will. Clearly he was about to die.

"Today we are going to attempt the Neta Potion. It's fairly simple so even the less…impressive of you should be able to manage it." Snape looked at Neville pointedly. "If done correctly it should produce a feeling of euphoria and calmness. Can anyone tell me what this potion is common used for?"

True to form Hermione, Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson all raised their hands. It'd been going something like this their entire school careers. Snape scowled before making a vague gesture to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, please enlighten us?"

"It's used as a pain reliever in instances such as childbirth or invasive surgery, as a modified truth potion as the person who has ingested it is usually too relaxed to both with lying, and a calming agent during high stress situations."

Snape nodded. "Correct, per usual. Five points to Gryffindor." That said he made his way to the front of the room, seemingly obvious to the fact he'd just shocked his students and in some instances scarred them for life. Mostly Slytherins fell into the latter category. He waved his wand and a piece of chalk began flying across the blackboard. "Follow these directions and let me know when you're done."

Ron sighed and began to sort out the ingredients that had been waiting on the desk for them. He didn't speak to Dean and Dean made no attempt to speak to him until they had their mixture, which was thick brown and smelled very sweet, simmering. Dean was doodling absently on a piece of parchment and Ron, who'd never been good with long silences, broke.

"What's going on?" He managed to keep his voice down, so as not to have the entire class look at him, but found he sounded a little on the frantic side. Dean must have thought so too because he looked up and blinked, clearly startled.

"What?"

"You know what! This…this…the partner swapping and the looks you and Seamus keep giving me. Is it about the thing, before, because that wasn't anything."

"…Mate, Harry has a low grade in Potions and wanted to copy Hermione's notes. Seamus wanted to sit with Draco. Relax." Dean shook his head in something that may have been amusement. Ron knew he was blushing again and sank low in his seat, feeling very foolish. "If this had something to do with you snogging Draco I'd tell you up front."

The entire class was jarred from their work rather rudely as Ron fell from his chair and hit the ground with a loud thud. Dean stared down at him; eyebrow working it's way up towards his hairline. Ron was pretty sure everyone was looking at him.

He out a hand over his eyes and wished the ground would just open and swallow him. This was pathetic, here he was seventeen and he couldn't even manage to make himself stop blushing for all of thirty seconds.

"If you would be so kind as to retake your seat Mr. Weasley I may be inclined to not take ten points from your house." Snape said silkily. Of course Ron jumped back up. Snape regarded him for a moment longer then turned his attention back to the papers he was grading.

Dean smiled at him cheekily. "Graceful Ron, truly."

"Shut it." He muttered, looking at the able top intently. There were cuts and grooves throughout the wood and Ron wondered why someone didn't just magic them away. Dean laughed.

"It was funny mate, sorry. To think, you were all worked up over Draco."

Ron glared at him from the corner of his eye. "I was not worked up. …So, Seamus told you about that did he? Do you think he told anyone else?"

"Blaise and Seamus." Came the light correction. "And I doubt it. Not everyone here is as…okay with things as you are."

Ron blinked. "What?"

Dean stared at him for a minute then sighed and leaned closer, voice dropping to just above a whisper. "Some people, mostly the 'pureblood only' freaks or Muggle-borns who just…have their own views, pre-Hogwarts, aren't fond of the idea of two blokes being together."

"I'm not completely dense." Ron scowled. He'd understood that part. While it had never been something worth noting in his family, mostly because Bill was a self-proclaimed 'omni-sexual', he knew that some other families were against anything that could potentially affect the number of wizards being born from wizarding families.

He just hadn't really thought of anyone like that being at Hogwarts. Sure, some people were completely useless morons, but most of them were okay. At least he'd always thought most of them were okay. He sat back in his seat and scratched the back of his neck, considering.

Well, he could see how a lot of the Slytherins would feel that. Maybe a few of the Ravenclaws as, next to Slytherin house, they had the most purebloods. But not anyone in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

Rather abruptly Ron had a thought. "Is what why you and Seamus walked Blaise and Draco back to the dungeons?"

"Huh. You really aren't that dense." Dean paused, as if expecting a retort but Ron didn't offer one. "Sometimes the Slytherins like to mess with them. …Blaise mostly. Draco's a Quidditch player and most people wouldn't touch him and even if they did he can pretty much take care of himself."

That much was certainly true. On the rare occasion they'd actually come to serious blows Draco had been more than able to handle himself. Which wasn't to say he'd ever beat Ron of course, that would have been exaggerating a lot, but he never really lost either. Most times it was simply a draw.

Ron let that sink in for a moment. While he thought Dean flagged down Professor Snape who took a look at their potion then nodded his apparent approval before moving on. Professor Snape really seemed to be mellowing out…not a lot, because he was still a greasy nasty bastard most of the time, but he seemed less uptight about points and playing favorites.

It was Ron's honest opinion that someone must have been shagging Snape into a good mood but that was just him and his clinically perverse imagination.

"So Draco has you worked up?" Dean was smirking at him. He glared over at the other teen.

"Shut up."

"What's wrong, don't want anyone thinking you fancy other guys?" Dean's question was light but Ron would have had to be unbelievably thick to not catch the underlying seriousness. He considered that for a moment then shook his head.

"Its not that. It's…Malfoy." As he spoke he let his gaze flicker over to the blond who was bottling the potion he and Seamus had made while talking to the other blond. Ron had noticed (at just that moment) that neither wore makeup in class. If not for the chipping green paint on Draco's nails Ron would have thought it was all in his head.

Still, makeup or not he was still…attractive. Pale blond, nearly white, hair fell freely into his eyes, which sparkled with laughter at something Seamus must have said. Ron shook his head and looked away. It figured. The minute Malfoy stopped being a prat he had to expose that he didn't have a completely useless personality and was cute under all of that arrogance.

Not that Ron was queer. He supposed maybe this meant he was bisexual. He could accept that. See, this was him, accepting a potentially life-altering change.

He felt kind of queasy all of a sudden.

Dean looked skeptical. "You know he isn't that bad, right?"

"I guess. I mean…you like him, right?"

Dean nodded. "He's a nice bloke…now. I thought Seamus had lost his mind at first."

Ron snorted, nodding. Everyone in Gryffindor Tower had thought that Seamus was suffering from some kind of insanity at the beginning of the year, but nearly two months later and everyone had pretty much gotten used to it. In the Gryffindor Tower at least. The other houses still seemed a little wary of inter-house friendships.

"Its just…he's a Malfoy." Ron said with a shrug. "Weasleys and Malfoys can't even be in the same room together without the potential for bloodshed, let alone make friends or get together. It just isn't done. Even if it could why should I forgive all of the stuff he's said about my family?"

"Maybe he didn't mean it?" Dean suggested lightly. "He hasn't really said anything since his father was put away for good. Could have been for show."

Ron frowned for a moment. He supposed it was possible Malfoy had been putting on an act until he was sure he was free of his father. He certainly hadn't insulted anyone, harshly, since the end of the war and on the rare occasion they spoke Malfoy was always nice about it.

It'd taken some getting used to of course. It'd been almost frightening at first.

"Maybe. That doesn't change the family thing."

00000000000000000

Draco shrugged. "He's right. It doesn't happen."

They had commandeered a table in the library and now the other three seemed intent on trying to…well, Draco honestly didn't know what the hell they thought they were doing. It seemed like they were trying to get him to pursue Weasley but he was pretty sure they hadn't all descended into madness at the same time so it couldn't be that.

Seamus just stared "You can't be serious."

Draco smirked. "You should know this already. Malfoys and Weasleys have been barely able to tolerate each other since Hogwarts was founded and far be for me to break a tradition that old."

"He's serious." Seamus shook his head, clearly disbelieving. Dean shrugged then, after ducking under the table for a moment, offered his boyfriend a paper bag. Seamus reached inside and pulled out a foil wrapped thing. He unwrapped it to reveal a piece of chocolate.

"My mum sends Muggle candy once a month to remind me of home." Dean said while tossing the bag to Blaise. "I guess she thinks I'm homesick."

Blaise pulled out a chocolate as well and passed the bag to Draco before speaking. "I can't believe you, Mister I make my own fate and won't let what my father did control my life, are really going to let your father rule you."

Draco halted his hunt through the bag of non-magical candy and looked at his cousin with narrowed eyes. "What?"

Blaise snorted. "Please Draco, here you are saying you're letting a feud stop you from going after Weasley, like the fact you want to shag him senseless means nothing."

"I do not want to…well." He paused, settling on a lollipop and handing the bag back to Dean. "Maybe a little bit. I still don't get what you mean."

"It's a Malfoy feud, you're only a Malfoy because of your father who you so kindly refer to as an evil bastard who should rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life."

Draco smiled at that. It was true. His father had escaped briefly but was now locked safely back up, his mother had ended the marriage, and now Draco stood to inherit everything once he graduated. Assuming he wanted it anyway. It wasn't, of course, the money that made Draco want his father to rot forever. It was the simple fact that his father had been evil, selfish, and willing to put that freak of a Dark Lord ahead of his family.

Plus he'd hurt Draco's mother, which was something he simply couldn't forgive.

His smile faded when Blaise's words sunk in. He had a point, if not for his father the Malfoy-Weasley fight would be meaningless to him. He had made it a point in his life recently to do just about everything his father wouldn't have wanted him to do, simply because he now had the freedom to do it. He imagined dating a Weasley would have given his father a heart attack.

More than that why should he let some stupid feud handed down to him from a man he hated dictate who he could and could not be with? He was practically a grown man after all; he didn't have to live by anyone's rules anymore.

So why should he? If he wanted to shag the Weasel then he had every right to do so.

"You're absolutely right. I can't let some stupid family fight determine what I do and who I do it with." He said finally. Blaise waved a hand dismissively.

"Of course I am. Now why don't you go find Weasley and tell him you want to take him to that Halloween party we're going to on Saturday."

Draco nodded and started to stand up to do just that when he realized he had no idea what the hell Blaise was talking about. He sat back down. "What party?"

Seamus blinked. "The one your mother sent us all invitations to last week."

"Really? She must have forgotten to send me one." He sighed. He couldn't say he was surprised; his mom was a little flighty these days. Draco liked to think she was just getting used to handling things on her own and such. "Right. Where do you think Weasley is?"

Dean looked at his watch for a moment. "The Common Room most likely. We have a test in Herbology tomorrow, Hermione's probably making him study."

Draco nodded then, making sure he had all of his things in his bag, left.

0000000000000000

Seamus waited until Draco was out of sight before speaking again. "You're good."

"I should be." Blaise looked more than a little smug. "I know Draco better than anyone, what's the point of all that knowledge if I can't use it?"

"Can't very well argue with that can we?" Dean said shaking his head. He hadn't thought Blaise would be able to convince his cousin to ask Ron to the party but clearly he'd been mistaken. It hadn't even looked like he was putting any effort into it.

It had been masterful.

"So what now?" Seamus asked, a slightly sly smile curving his lips.

"I ask Potter to go with me of course." Blaise's tone indicated this should have been obvious. "With Weasley going Potter won't be able to say no; not if he wants to keep an eye on his friend and I'm sure he will."

Dead shook his head, in something like awe. "You're evil."

"I know." If he was bothered the brunette didn't show it. "I'm not in Slytherin because I look smashing in green and silver you know. Not that it doesn't help…"

Seamus chuckled then leaned against Dean. "Makes me glad we're in the same house. This is all so…underhanded."

"Fun to watch though."

Seamus nodded his agreement then made to stand up. "This should be fun… Hey, Dean-"

"No you can't put makeup on me for the party." Dean said, cutting the blond off. Seamus started to pout, which he knew always made it hard for Dean to keep any resolve. "I'll help you with yours though. I like you in it, very…nice."

He was rewarded with a bright grin. He sighed mentally. Success.

00000000000000000

Ron was rounding the corner to head back to the Gryffindor Tower, muttering about how Hermione was going to lecture him for hours about forgetting about their study session. He'd been outside flying with his sister, much against his will because it was still cold, because only seventh years were allowed to fly on the pitch alone.

He had, quite effectively, lost track of time. It was nearly suppertime, meaning he wouldn't get any studying in until after they ate in all likelihood.

He came to a halt after turning the corner, staring at the blond standing outside of the portrait hole and staring up at the Fat Lady belligerently. Indeed Malfoy looked properly annoyed with whatever the painting was telling him.

Ron was tempted to run in the other direction but, since the Slytherin was probably looking for Seamus and Dean, he couldn't just leave him there. He walked down the hallway, prepared to let the other teen into the tower.

It was strange in a way. A few months ago he would have laughed at the idea of allowing Malfoy into the tower but now he couldn't not let him in.

The blond turned, apparently hearing him coming, and a smile curved his lips. Ron's heart leapt into his throat and he silently cursed it, commanding it to beat at a normal pace. There was no point in getting excited.

"Hi Malfoy. She wouldn't let you in?"

"Huh? Oh, no." The blond rolled his eyes. "She said you weren't here."

Ron's mouth went dry and he swallowed in an attempt to regain his ability to speak. "You…you were looking for me?"

Malfoy nodded. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh. Well…I'm here now."

"You are." Malfoy was staring up at him intently and Ron could feel a blush working it's way up his face. He felt warm and kind of tingly all over, while his mind kept supplying an image of him kissing Malfoy. He swallowed again, nervous now.

Why was he looking at him like that? It was…not bad, just…he felt exposed. Like Malfoy could see right though him and read his thoughts just by staring and it was kind of unnerving because Ron couldn't recall ever feeling like that before.

Malfoy blushed, looking away from him. "Sorry. I…uh. My mother is throwing a Halloween party on…Halloween and I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go."

Ron blinked. Malfoy was inviting him to a party? Him? What? "A party?"

Malfoy looked up at him through lowered lashes, still blushing. "Yeah. With me."

"With you?"

Oh. So much for no reason to get excited. He wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on the bottom of his jumper, mind racing for an answer. He couldn't say yes. He couldn't…go out with Malfoy. Hadn't he just told Dean things like that didn't happen?

But he found he couldn't form the word no either.

"I…I…"

Malfoy looked back at the ground and nodded slowly. "I understand if you don't want to. I just thought I would try and ask and I'll be going now."

His mind screamed at him to do something because Malfoy was going to walk away and he knew, he just knew without a doubt, that he'd be kicking himself later on. He wasn't sure about this, knew his parents and brothers would kill him if they ever found out, but he couldn't just let him walk away.

"I want to go." He blurted out. Malfoy, who'd started to go around him to leave, went still before looking up again, this time with wide surprised eyes.

"You do?"

"Yes." Ron found himself nodded. "With you. I…want to go. Um."

'Stop talking now.' The voice in his head commanded a little frantically. 'You sound like an idiot. Just…stop talking.'

"Oh." Malfoy looked as startled as he felt before coughing and nodding. "Okay. Seamus will tell you everything later, I guess. …You should probably ask Dean. He means well but Seamus can be…you know how he can be."

"I know." Ron smiled slightly. Seamus wasn't stupid, but he was absent minded. To say the least. "I will. Um. I'll talk to you later. I guess.'

Malfoy nodded, another faint blush emerging on his pale cheeks, before he darted around Ron and hurrying off down the hallway. Ron stared after him then put a hand over his eyes.

"Holy hell."

"Language dear." The Fat Lady scolded primly. Then, in a sly tone of voice: "He's quite the pretty boy isn't he?"

Ron sighed. "Don't remind me."

00000000000000000

Cookie: I actually hadn't read it until you left the review. Then of course I had to read it and it was really good. Made me smile. I love boys in makeup.

Solitudity: LOL. Thanks so much.

Emax: No eyeliner this chapter, but there will be next chapter. The boys don't wear make-up in school hours, damn it. We'll have to change that…

Didon: I will be updating that soon, I promise. Either that or uploading something else…I'm never sure until I do it. I'm trying to give Ron and Draco an edge of realism, so they're both kind of nervous and drifting between two points. They'll work it out eventually I think.

Sexy-ass-Ron: Well, Ron/Draco are the main pairing but I do let just about everyone have a little time. I'm a big S/D and H/B fan so I can't help but play around with them a bit.

Xan: I'm glad you liked it so much. Makes me happy.

Sallie: Wouldn't we all kiss Draco though… Ron's working on the denial thing. I'm glad you liked the description, I was worried it was too much/not enough…

Naria: LOL. Well, I'm glad you like everything so much. I try, I try.

Juushika: Yes, this is a chaptered story and will go on for…a while. I guess. I won't know 'til I'm done I guess. You saw the beginning of Blaise/Harry here, with Blaise plotting things… He's a little 'underhanded', as you can see.

Tommy girl: I am quite honored, believe me. I'm glad you liked the colors, I was winging it. I like glam bois, but I'm not one myself…


	3. Friends Say I’ve changed

Glamour Lust

Still don't own anything.

Author: Dimitri Aidan

Rating: Pg-13, eventual R

Pairings: It's going to be Ron/Draco and Harry/Blaise, Snape/Remus, and Dean/Seamus. Ginny/Neville, Percy/Hermione, and anything else I feel like tossing in.

Warnings: Language, boys in makeup, boys with boys, sex type implications, homophobic attitudes/actions, and…I have no clue where this is going, so just keep an open mind. I make it up as I go along, you know?

Summery: There is something about boys in nail polish that catches Ron's attention and boys in makeup that turns him on. When Draco shows up in the common room he gets plenty of both.

00000000000000000000000

Chapter Three

Friends Say I've changed

00000000000000000000000

The following week went by in a blur for Ron, with nothing of any real importance happening after Monday. He didn't really talk to Draco, though he saw him periodically in the hallways. It wasn't that he didn't want to speak to him, so much as he never actually got a chance to speak to him amongst all of the Halloween preparations and such.

Seventh and Sixth years were permitted away from Hogwarts for Halloween weekend for the first time in thirty years and things were abuzz as a result. Plans were being made and everyone was rushing about in a flurry trying to make things come together.

Ron wasn't really one for that kind of action. He was content to sit back and watch everyone else panic and drive themselves crazy. He didn't really understand why being allowed to leave was such a big deal to everyone; it wasn't like they didn't get holiday break.

Friday morning came and it found Ron leaning against Harry and allowing the smaller teen to led him towards the Great Hall. He wasn't really that coherent in the morning and kind of relied on his friends to make sure he got around for the first few hours of the day without any major incidents.

Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were already at the table and eating, talking about something. Probably their plans for the weekend. They were going to the Burrow for Halloween to spend it with the Weasleys. Ron had sent a letter home telling his parents he and Harry wouldn't be coming with them, carefully omitting the reason was because he was going to a party with Draco Malfoy, the day before. He wasn't really expecting to get one back, as his parents trusted him.

More or less anyway.

So when an owl came sweeping down over the Great Hall and dropped a letter in his lap he blinked, startled before looking up and squinting. The owl was leaving already, but it certainly didn't look like his parent's old, nearly dead, owl or one of his brothers. Maybe his father borrowed one from the Ministry.

Ron couldn't imagine anyone outside of his family trying to owl him. All of his friends were at Hogwarts and could speak to him anytime they pleased.

With a shrug he ripped open the envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment, unfolding it.

_Weasley, _

_I wasn't sure if Seamus or Dean had ever got around to telling you but the party starts at seven tomorrow. Dumbledore said we could use the fireplace in the Great Hall to go and take the train back on Sunday, if you don't mind staying over at Malfoy Manor for the night. _

_Did you know my git of a cousin asked your idiot best friend to go to the party with him? I think they've been shagging in secret. _

Draco 

Ron blinked and looked sideways at Harry who was eating and talking to Seamus and Dean. Ron had, thus far, tuned their conversation out. He looked back at the letter, skimming the last bit again.

Harry…and Blaise. Shagging. Harry…Blaise…

Ron was positive he could feel his brain melting and oozing out of his ears. He shuddered then shook his head, desperate to ride himself of the imagery that his mind was presenting. Because…eww. Harry. It was like thinking about one of his brothers having sex. It was very…disgusting.

He looked across the hall to find Draco looking his way. The blond quirked an eyebrow then inclined his head towards Blaise. Ron shook his head again, trying to communicate how much he hadn't wanted to know that with his eyes. Draco smiled slightly and Ron's heart skipped a beat. He felt his cheeks heating up and looked away, embarrassed that something like a smile was all it took to send his stomach into knots like that.

"You okay?" Harry asked as he poked him in the ribs. "You're turning red."

Ron shrank away from Harry's touch. Disgusting images. "I'm fine mate. I'm…going now."

He could feel Harry's eyes on him as he bolted from the Great Hall. He wondered if he could form some kind of memory spell on himself to make him forget what he'd just read. He was pretty sure he was scarred for life.

* * *

Saturday found Ron…panicking, before the amused eyes of his friends. He couldn't be blamed for panicking of course; his experience in dating (assuming this was a date and he was pretty sure this was something like that, if not the exact thing) was limited to taking Hermione out to ice cream after fifth year and that one time he'd gone into Hogsmead with Lavender Brown.

The Lavender Incident, as it was now referred to, could have gone a considerable amount better than it had actually gone. It had been a disaster from start to finish and had officially ended with a kiss that had left him…rather lacking, in the happy department. It wasn't that Lavender wasn't pretty or sweet or…well, that was all she had going for her really, but she hadn't done anything for Ron.

Maybe because Ron didn't like girls in the least? Maybe…he was queer and had spent a completely idiotic amount of time trying to convince himself of otherwise. He did things like that sometimes, like when he tried to convince himself that his life was normal.

Still, now wasn't the time to be reevaluating himself again. Now was the time for hiding under his bed until Sunday and hoping Draco wouldn't take it personally because…Jesus. What the hell had he been thinking when he said yes? He couldn't do this. It was insane.

And it was Draco Malfoy! He didn't know what to say to him, what he couldn't say… Even if it wasn't Draco, he was another guy. What did you do when you went out with a guy? Some reason Ron thought flowers and candy was out and he wasn't sure how well Draco would take being told he looked pretty.

Then again, maybe he'd like that? Wasn't that the effect he was going for anyway?

Still he didn't know how he was supposed to act or what you were supposed to do. At least he'd had a glimmer of an idea with Lavender and Hermione, now he was just flying blind.

He was an idiot. He could not do this. He wasn't going to do it.

"You'll be kicking yourself later." Harry said, smirking faintly. He was lying on his bed seemingly taken some kind of perverse enjoyment in watching Ron worry himself sick over this.

"I'm kicking myself now." Ron muttered. He too was on his bed and, rather than look at his friends, had pulled a pillow over his head in an attempt to suffocate himself and end his torment before it had a chance to actually start.

"You like Draco. The rest will fall into place." Dean's voice came from across the room. When Ron had last looked he was helping Seamus get ready. "You're over thinking it."

Ron considered that briefly. Over thinking? Maybe. Seamus and Dean didn't seem to have any trouble getting together, though it wasn't like Ron had really kept in touch with them over the summer and Harry didn't seem stressed out.

But it was different for him. He and Draco had done nothing but despise each other since the moment they'd walked into Hogwarts, how could they jump from that to indifference to…something that was very much not indifference or hatred? Wasn't there supposed to be an in-between period.

Unless the indifference had been the in-between period? In which case that was really unfair because he hadn't even been informed of it.

"I can't do this. I don't even know anything about him. Nothing good." He added quickly. He knew Draco was a part and arrogant and seemed to be a useless pain in the ass, but there had to be more to him then just that. Ron could already see hints of an actual personality behind all of the things he'd thought to be true about the blond.

"So talk to him." Harry sighed. "Relax."

"Easy for you to say. You and Blaise have been…whatever for weeks."

He could picture his friend blushing perfectly in his mind. Harry had been kind enough to inform him that he was with Blaise, not knowing that Draco had already told him, and had been for about a month. Which had been followed by a rushed apology about leaving Ron out in the dark but not wanting to risk Ron being upset he was with a Slytherin)

Ron had just blinked at him before rolling over and attempting to go back to sleep. (Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he was offended Harry thought he might have been angry over something so stupid)

"Well…yeah. But still. Same concept."

"No it's not. You never had anything against Blaise, Malfoy and me hated each other."

"Draco never hated you." Seamus argued. "He didn't like you, but hate isn't really his thing. And he thinks you're cute."

Ron pulled down the pillow and arched an eyebrow at Seamus who was eyeing a small black pencil thoughtfully. He had his feet in Dean's lap while Dean had a box balanced on his legs. Dean kept holding up what looked like lipstick tubes to the light and then tossing them back.

Ron wasn't sure he even wanted to know what was going on with the.

"He said that?"

Seamus blinked. "Said what?"

"Ron wants to know if Draco really thinks he's cute." Dean, ever the helpful sort, clarified. Seamus looked over at him, a smile curving his lips.

"Yes, he really said that."

Ron blinked slowly. Well…he supposed if Draco really thought that, and Seamus wasn't just lying to make him feel better, he couldn't hide under his bed. He had to at least attempt to…do something, didn't he? It wasn't that Ron was desperate for complaints…only that he was.

He got lost in the shuffle a lot. He wasn't going to say anything beyond that.

He looked at his watch. Six thirty. Thirty minutes before…things. And really he'd be fine. They were all going, so it wasn't like he'd be alone if it turned out he and Draco truly couldn't stand each other's presence. Ron, Seamus, and Dean wouldn't totally ditch him…at least he didn't think they would.

He hoped they didn't.

Things moved painfully slow after that. He dressed, absently wishing that he had something nicer than just his hand-me down jeans and jumper to wear. At least this didn't call for dress robes because the only ones he had were those tattered formally lace covered horrors.

They all made their way to the Great Hall, Seamus hanging off of Dean and grinning. A silvery sheen was over the lid and going around his eyes, his lips were tinted a pale red and seemed full and a touch glossy, his skin was glittery, and his nails were deep red, matching his t-shirt, which seemed to border on skintight. All of that, combined with jeans that made Ron uncomfortable just to be looking at, created an…interesting image. He didn't want to say pleasing (Dean was still scary) bit it wasn't a bad one.

His arms were around Dean's neck and his lips hovered near Dean's ear, making the other teen grin softly while holding his boyfriend close. Ron felt his stomach clench at the sight. He didn't want to admit this, even in his head, but he was jealous of them in a big way. They looked so…happy, together like that and…well, seeing them made him feel alone.

Not that he was alone. He had his friends and his family and all of that nice stuff, but it really wasn't the same. Obviously. He looked away from them.

Professor Snape was standing right outside the doors of the Great Hall, Draco and Blaise on either side of hi. Ron's eyes flickered over to Blaise first.

The brunette was dressed in all black; loose jeans that hung low on thin hips, a button down shirt under a black t-shirt, and boots. He had smoky gray over his eyes and thick black around them, making them seem wider. A black choker, with two silver chains connecting it in the back, was fitted around his neck. Black tipped fingers raked through his hair almost nervously. Slick, but shimmering lips, pulled into a smile when he spotted them.

He left Snape's side, grabbing Harry's arm, as his smile grew steadily larger. Harry, who'd been watching Seamus and Dean with amusement ("Those two are just so…sappy." Harry had said to him on more than one occasion.) smiled and blushed.

"I'm to make sure you get to Malfoy Manor in one piece, so if you would all be so kind." Snape's words were clipped and to the point, but lacked their usual venom. Ron blinked at him, once again wondering what was going on with his Potions Master.

Blaise tugged Harry into the Hall practically bouncing with energy. Seamus and Dean followed, Snape close behind. Draco was, it seemed, waiting for him. The blond offered him a small smile while watching him through lowered lashes.

Ron swallowed, unable to form a single mildly coherent thought. Draco's hair was down, curling under his chin and glinting almost pure white in the torchlight. His eyes had a touch of silver to them, reflecting the liner rimming them, and were half-hidden by long bangs. His hands were shoved into the pockets of black pants, but the thumbnail was painted the same green as before, matching the long-sleeved shirt he was wearing.

"Hey. Thanks for…coming." Draco's voice was soft and seemed to reflect the nervousness Ron was currently feeling swirling in the pit of his stomach.

"It…I wanted to. No problem." He…was going to throw up if his insides didn't stop moving around like that. It was…well it wasn't good. He didn't want to ruin this right off by being sick. "Um…"

Draco pushed a strand of hair back then let out a breathe while squaring his shoulders. "Come on. We should go. I swear, leave them alone for a few minutes and they'll be trying to crawl into each other's clothing."

Ron made a face. "Didn't need to know that."

Draco turned but flashed him a smile. "If you don't want to know it then you sure as hell don't want to see it."

Ron found he couldn't argue with that. He trailed Draco who went straight for the fireplace. Snape was standing to the side, arms crossed over his chest, while a bright green fire blazed. Draco stood to the side, indicating he should go first.

"It's Malfoy Manor. You should come out in the parlor."

He nodded then took a handful of the powder resting on the nearby table. He stepped into the fire, tossed the powder, and called out "Malfoy Manor" as clearly as possible. The world starting spinning widely and he went racing by fireplace after fireplace.

It quickly became a blur of green, orange, and black, as most fireplaces seemed to be decorated for the holiday. He stopped, around the point he was beginning to get dizzy, and stumbled out of the fireplace. A hand grabbed him and kept him from pitching forward. He looked up to see Dean, smiling wryly, before pulling him to the side.

He didn't get anytime to look around before the room seemed to erupt in a flurry of movement and a roar filled the room that sounded oddly like 'Congratulations Draco.' He wasn't sure because he was suddenly deaf in both ears.

He watched, shaking his head to dislodge the buzzing film that tinged everything he heard, as Narcissa Malfoy glided through the assembled crowd of perhaps four-dozen people of various ages, and wrapped her son in a hug. Draco looked somewhere between bewildered and queasy.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, watching with a detached sort of interest as the crowd absorbed the blond.

"Draco's dad is, as of today, no longer subject to any claim on the Malfoy fortune meaning that as of tomorrow Draco is last of the Malfoy line and the sole owner of…everything." Blaise sighed, looking annoyed. "Narcissa must want to celebrate being out from under Lucius' thumb for good. Dray's not going to like this."

"Oh." Ron said, blinking then shaking his head. Draco was gone from sight, apparently being swarmed with well-wishers and he was standing between two couples. He could already tell this was going to be miserable.

0000000000000000000

Siren: Well, I do try and write new things. The same old stuff can get boring after a while, you know?

Cherre: Scary are they? Good…lol. I am a little insane, but that's okay. It works for me so I usually just go with it.

Aishteru: Really? I didn't think it was exciting…but hey, I'm not one to argue with the reviewers. I update…periodically. It's never an issue of 'will I update' so much as 'what will I update'.

Mechante: Even better than Easter Candy? Well, thanks. I try to please. Speaking of stuff to work on, I need to get back to Wally and John. Wally's being an ass… The secret behind Halloween shall be reveled! …Obviously.

Jux: Umm…well…I need them. For the story. I can't write without them.

Morena: Seamus/Dean are a great couple, one of my favorites and I also think they're a great couple to start things a rolling. I'm glad you gave this story a chance in spite of not being a big D/R fan; hope not to disappoint.

My Head: Aww, you don't hate Ron. :P I asked Seamus about the lipgloss and he flipped out on me…so I think that's a no.

Didon: I'm glad you liked it.

RD: Die? Wow. That's a lot of pressure…

Cookie: Its true boys in makeup are gorgeous. That's why I wrote it after all…

Anna: Cute…ugh. That word. I hate that word. It's...a guy thing I guess.

Legend: Would be updated sooner, except for that whole…school thing people keep making me do.


	4. It's Floating All Around Us

Glamour Lust

Forgot to mention last time: I don't own spit.

Author: Dimitri Aidan

Rating: Pg-13, eventual R ish.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: It's going to be Draco/Ron and Harry/Blaise, Snape/Remus, and Dean/Seamus. Ginny/Neville, Hermione/Percy, and probably some other stuff when the mood strikes.

Warnings: Language, boys in makeup, boys with boys, sex type implications, homophobic attitudes/actions, and…I have no clue where this is going, so just keep an open mind. I make it up as I go along, you know?

Notes: School is out! Graduation on the 9th and then I'm free! (Until I fall at least…)

Summery: There is something about boys in nail polish that catches Ron's attention and boys in makeup that turns him on. When Draco shows up in the common room he gets plenty of both.

00000000000000000000000  
Chapter Four  
It's Floating all around us  
00000000000000000000000

Ron had to confess he was borderline bored. Draco was still being swarmed by people, Harry and Blaise had 'mysteriously vanished' and though Seamus and Dean were still hanging with him he was almost positive they'd rather be somewhere else. Together.

As in without his presence.

Ron was more or less used to being that third wheel, but that certainly didn't make him feel any better about it. It was…self-esteem crushing, to be brutally honest. Constantly being the hanger-on, forcing the 'couples' to deal with him so he wasn't alone and they would be saved from the guilt.

"Hey, I'm going to grab some air." He said finally, pushing off from the wall. They were standing off to the side of the main ballroom, watching people mill about while talking and eating. A pair of double doors were along the same wall they were, leading out into what looked like a garden. He wasn't really interested in the scenery but…well, at least he'd be out of Seamus and Dean's hair for the time being.

Dean blinked then tilted his head off to the side. "You want us to come with you?"

"Nah. You two have fun." He forced a bright smile then, careful to stay close to the wall and out of everyone's way, moved towards the doors. He stepped out into the almost bitter chill of the night and nearly turned to go back inside.

He knew that Seamus and Dean would be watching him, to see if he would need their company so he had to go through with it. He walked out onto the landing and walked over to the railing that allowed him to look out over what seemed to be a hedge maze. He could see a tree growing in the center, bare brown limbs twisting up towards the moonlit sky.

Stars winked down at him against the purple-black of the sky and he wrapped his arms around himself, before turning to walk down the stairs that lead into the maze. Somehow this wasn't how he'd seen the night going. To have Draco laugh in his face and call him an idiot for even thinking he'd be interested, sure. To have all his friends wander off and leave him in an uncomfortable silence with Draco, highly probable. To realize that he was doomed to be a lonely third wheel his whole life, okay.

To be just be completely ditched by Draco, intentionally or otherwise, and wandering around a hedge maze on one of the coldest nights of the year thus far…no. This was more depressing that even his permanently pessimistic mind could have come up with.

Cold, depressed, and lonely.

His life was pretty damn pathetic.

He rubbed his arms, fingers ghosting over gooseflesh, in an attempt to warm himself up. He traveled the cobblestone paths slowly, half hoping that he didn't manage to become completely loss and half not really caring. He knew that, at some point, the others would feel inclined to come and find him when they realized he hadn't come back inside.

With his luck though he'd have died from exposure or hypothermia or whatever the hell people died of when they wandered around aimless in the cold like morons.

The maze was probably really nice during the warmer months, when everything wasn't bare and tangles and all you could see was brown in every direction, overlapping until that was all there really was, becoming one with the horizon.

Waxing semi-poetically. He must have been getting really pathetic…

He turned another corner and found what must have been the center of the maze and, rather surprisingly, Draco. He was sitting at the base of the tree, legs pulled up to his chest and head bowed so that silvery strands fell over his face, hiding it from Ron's sight.

Well this was…cliché. Like one of his mother's bad romance novels from the Witches Shoppe in Diagon Alley. Find the 'damsel' sitting beneath the moonlight and such. Not that Draco was likely to appreciate being referred to as a damsel and Ron was a really crappy hero type of guy, but the basic principal still held.

Kind of anyway.

"Hey…Draco." His breath came out in a steamy white cloud then dissipated into the air. He rubbed his arms again, slightly annoyed that it was really that cold. Even in his sweater he was freezing. Draco wasn't much better off, wearing what looked like a fairly thin jacket over his shirt.

Draco glanced up, gray-blue eye peeking out from behind the curtain of hair. "Weasley. What're you doing out here? It's bloody cold."

"I've noticed." Ron said, walking closer. He sat next to Draco, leaning against the tree. The bark was cold and rough, chill jumping through his jumper and trying to claw its way into his skin. Lovely. "I was…the third wheel again."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you like that, really. Don't think I didn't want to be around you because I really wanted you to come and…I didn't expect my mother to do this, otherwise I would have asked you somewhere less stressful, I swear and-"

"It's okay." Ron said flashing Draco a genuine smile. "I understand. You looked pretty…you know, out of it."

"Yeah." Draco looked down, eyelashes brushing over pale skin. "Me and my mother have different ideas of what makes an acceptable celebration."

Ron was silent for a moment, considering that. He could see how celebrating your father being disenfranchised because he was in prison for working for a psychopath could not be high on anyone's list of things to do. He nodded slowly then shrugged.

"I guess…she's just happy to be free."

"And she deserves to be happy but…it's not that I miss my father or care that much. He was a right bastard most of my life, but I don't think…I don't even want all of this." Draco's words were slow and halting, as if he wasn't quite sure what he was trying to get across. "And all of these people are congratulating me for doing what exactly? Most of them don't even know me and…I'm sorry. I'm just…we should go inside."

"We don't have to. I…don't mind sitting with you. …out here." He could feel his cheeks growing warm even as the words left his mouth, in spite of the chill in the air. Draco looked up again, a look of surprise on his face. Then a slow smile curved his lips.

"Well. If you don't mind."

Ron may have said something only Draco chose that moment to finally move. He turned his body, legs stretching out somewhat, and leaned against Ron so that his head rested on his shoulder. Ron's breath caught in his throat as a warm hand rested over his own. Ron went stiff for one moment that seemed to stretch on for hours in his head, before he forced himself to relax into Draco's warmth.

He could do this. He could do this and…he wouldn't have a total nervous breakdown in the process. Hopefully.

"It's fine."

There was another moment of silence, though it didn't feel as strained as the silence's that Ron was used to when he was around other people. It was…nice almost. Then Draco shifted around slightly and looked up at him.

"So. Ron. …How're things." Ron blinked at Draco owlishly. The other boy blushed lightly then shrugged. "I figured…we…don't know much about each other."

Ron had to admit he had a point. Beyond thinking that Malfoy was a git, albeit an attractive one who made him blush and stutter like some kind of moron, and…well, it was doubtful that they could base anything off of that. And, he guessed, they were going for something here.

Obviously.

Ron seriously wasn't the type to just wander around in the dark of winter for just anyone because…well, he didn't fucking like the cold. At least there was no snow here, in spite of the thick cover that had covered Hogwarts' grounds earlier that morning.

"Well. What do you want to know?"

Draco rewarded him with another smile and Ron's stomach did a flip-flop.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The party was over and most of the people had already left Malfoy manor. The house elves were rushing too and fro, cleaning up after the party in order to make the place respectable for whatever their mistress had planned for the following morning. The clock struck one.

Harry and Blaise had been hiding out in Blaise's bedroom, doing things Harry wasn't exactly at liberty to discuss with anyone else. Neither one was much for big group events. Harry wouldn't call it anti-social, but Blaise probably would. He was pessimistic like that. They made their way back to the main ballroom, passing a few elves who seemed to not even notice their presence, far too occupied with their jobs,

"Have you seen Dray?" Blaise asked as he fell back onto the couch Seamus and Dean were occupying. Harry sat on the arm while brushing a strand of hair from his eyes.

"Outside." Dean said shortly. Seamus was stretched out so his legs went over the other arm of the couch and his head was pillowed in Dean's lap. It was…fairly distracting for Dean. Not bad distracting but distracting nonetheless.

"What about Weasley?"

"Outside." Dean's fingers began to thread through Seamus' hair. The blond smiled up at him lazily.

Harry blinked then leaned back to peer out of the doors. "It's starting to snow. Do they realize it's starting to snow? Should we-"

"I think Dray and Weasley are old enough to take care of themselves Harry." Blaise said, rolling his eyes. "You don't need to protect them."

Before Harry could retort the sound of faint laughter drifted through the still open doors. A moment later Ron and Draco ran through brushing snowflakes off of their clothes as they did. Ron was laughing and Draco had a wide smile curving his lips. Harry arched an eyebrow then looked down at his boyfriend who just shrugged slightly.

"It's really not that funny. It was a legitimately scarring event." Draco said as he pulled off his jacket. He turned then stopped, blinking at the four on the couch. "Uh. You're still up."

"Yes." Blaise smirked and Draco coughed then glanced back at Ron.

"Well. It's late so…we should go. To bed."

"Of course. Is Ron going with you?" The suggestive tone to Blaise's voice was fairly obvious. Ron went red to the tips of his ears while Draco was suddenly entranced by something on the floor. Harry coughed to cover up the laugh threatening to come forth before grabbing Blaise's hand and tugging him off of the couch before he could embarrass the pair anymore.

"G'night. See you in the morning."

"Killjoy." Blaise muttered, voice devoid of any actual anger. "Be good Draco! Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"That's a really short list." Draco shouted back.

"Because he's a skank." Seamus added. Blaise made a gesture that was fairly rude over his shoulder then wrapped an arm around Harry, who smiled.

All things considered, the night had gone fairly well.

000000000000

Legend: Draco is unrepentantly adorable in this and, the worst part by far, he knows it and fully intends to use it to his advantage.

CJ: They did sound rather sexy didn't they…

Jux: Uh, yeah, that is what I meant. My bad… Nervous Ron is adorable and Draco…both shy and sexy, all at once. He's working it well.

Mechante: Better than chocolate? You're making me blush… Males over 13 don't like to be called cute unless it's by someone who will potentially be sleeping with them, in a less than platonic way, at some point in the future. I've never been upset at being called cute by a hot guy.

Cherre: Not completely nuts. Just a little nuts, when the situation calls for a little random craziness on my part.

Anna: Endearing works. In fact, I think I like that word a lot. Endearing…yep.

Emax: Why thank you. I've never used eyeliner myself, but I think I'm using it rather well in this story at least.

Crazy: Remus will make an appearance in later chapters. At the moment he's…I don't know what the hell he's doing actually, not counting Snape…

Shinigami: Snape has mellowed out, but it could have also been the desire to scar a few people. He's snarky like that. (in my head at least…)

Naria: Smut…will come eventually. Maybe. I'm a very plot orientated person; even my smut is bogged down in plot. That's just my own personal quirk. As for Draco with a potential bondage fetish, I think that's be more Blaise's thing than Dra's. In this story anyway…

Ron Lover: Harry and Blaise getting together is a whole separate story. Really. It's in the works…

Antipyro: Playing the shy type is right…Draco knows exactly what he's doing at all times, even though he may occasionally be a little awkward. (Not nearly as bad as Ron is though.)

Memdrake: I was bogged down in school work but, like a phoenix, I rise from the ashes of my senior year! …more or less anyway.

And, of course, thanks to Mestars, RD, Aishteru, Anon, Sake 1, and CJ.


End file.
